Kiss at Midnight
by Saiyachick
Summary: -ONE SHOT FOR NEW YEARS-A kiss at midnight is what all teenagersadults want to have to remember. At the New Years dance, Gohan and Videl finally get what they want, and Videl know's why New Years is really special.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song.

Summary: Kiss at Midnight is what every teenager/adult hopes for one New Years…now what happens when the party at Orange Star gets into the scene?

**_Kiss at Midnight_**

**__**

**__**

New year's eve.

Nothing more to say because it was so blunt, plain, and boring…most of all pointless.

In the eyes of a specific teenager, namely Videl, it was just another year of bother, and saying the world survived another pitiful year. She shrugged at the thought and kept walking down the street to meet up some friends at the local soda shop. It was snowing; winter was still taking its toll, even if Christmas passed.

She shivered as the light snowflakes touched her nose, and her face scrunched up while feeling numb from the coldness. The blue-eyed girl kept walking and finally met up with her long time friends Melanie and Erasa. She waved over and ran towards them.

"Hey," she said casually.

"Hiya Vidy-Chan," Erasa squealed, "I can't wait till the dance!"

"Yeah, it'll be alirght,' Melanie said while shrugging. "Who are you going with Videl?"

"You know I never go," Videl mumbled, "and you know why?"

"Because the kiss?" Erasa asked. 

Videl stared blankly at her blond haired friend and laughed, "Oh yes Erasa, I _really _envy the people who swap spit."

"Shut up Videl," Melanie said simply. Her eyes then lightened deviously and she smirked. "I know who would kiss you."

"What are you talking about?" Videl growled. "I told you I don't want to-"

"Are you talking about Gohan?" Erasa asked Melanie. "They would be so cute together!"

"Now wait just a second-"

"I actually agree with you," Melanie said.

"Hey!" Videl shouted. "I'm still here!"

"Hush Vidy, were trying to have a conversation," Melanie scolded while dragging both her friends to the soda shop.

~*~                 

The three boys waited at the shop while dully staring out he window. There was the blond, Sharpner, the brown haired boy named Eric, and the unruly black haired Saiyan known as Gohan. All three talked, then stopped, then did something else, then talked again.

"When are they coming?" Eric whined while blowing bubbles in his soda.

"I don't know, but whenever were late they throw a fit," Sharpner groaned, "and now their late and we can't yell at them or they'll kick our asses…except Gohan."

Eric grinned goofily and nudged Gohan, "Hey dude, who are you taking to the dance?"

"I don't know if I'm going," Gohan said with a light blush, "You know it's just plain weird-"

"Nonsense," Sharpner said coolly, "you have girls hanging off of you. There's Arisa, Hotaru, Caity…"

"B-but I-I couldn't possibly-"

"What about," Eric paused as his grin widened, "Videl."

Gohan's eyes widened immensely and he turned a brighter shade of red. "I-I-"

"That's a great idea!" Sharpner shouted while receiving stares. "Everyone knows they like each other…"

"They know?!?!" Gohan hissed in a whisper.

"Well we know because you just admitted it," Eric said while ruffling his brown hair. "Look, we've known Videl since we were two, and besides us, you're the only guy she can stand!"

Gohan pouted childishly, "Your tricked me!"

"Damn straight," Sharpner said while high-fiving Eric. "Shit! I forgot to get Erasa's locket from the jewelers!"

"You're so whipped!" Eric chuckled while sipping his milkshake.

"And you're not?" Sharpner retorted while raising an eyebrow.

"Nuh-uh, never!" Eric said triumphantly while puffing out his chest. "I'm a man!"

"More like a little boy," said a feminine voice behind him, "Sit down!"

"Yes ma'am," Eric said while sitting down, there was no bother seeing who it was. It was his girlfriend Melanie walking in with the other girls.

"Hey babe," Sharpner said while giving Erasa a quick kiss.

Videl waved at Gohan slightly and sat next to him. "Did you guys order?"

"Yep, shakes and fries," Eric said while handing a milkshake to Melanie.

As they talked about New Years, the subject of the dance finally reached the group, leaving Gohan and Videl blushing in their own manner from the result of teasing. Soon everyone went their separate ways, which left Gohan and Videl to mingle with one another.

"Walk you home?" Gohan asked.

"Sure," Videl smiled while walking out of the shop with Gohan.

"So…"

"So…"

"What are you New Years resolutions?" Gohan asked while fidgeting.

"Nothing really," Videl sighed. "It just another pointless holiday."

"Tell me about it," he mumbled.

"What's yours?" Videl asked back softly as she pulled a strand of her raven hair back.

"To not only focus on my studying for one," Gohan chuckled.

"Bet your mom hate's that one," Videl laughed while rubbing her hands together.

"Yeah," he grinned then noticed her shivering. "You cold?"

"I'll survive," she shrugged.

Gohan shook his head at the prideful girl and took off his school jacket and put it around Videl. "I don't need it."

"Of course high and almighty Saiyan," Videl said with a bright smile. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he beamed while thanking his mother for manners. "So, um, the dance…"

"Yeah the dance," Videl stuttered quietly.

"You going?" the Saiyan asked.

"No," she said. "You?"

"Nah," he finished. "Er, I was thinking, since you're not going, and were friends…"

"Yeah?" Videl asked while hoping it he would ask what she was thinking.

"Would you go to the dance with me?" Gohan questioned while staring down at his shoes. It was then both realized they stopped walking and were just standing in the snow.

"O-of course Gohan!" Videl said while trying her hardest not to show her redness. "I'd love to!"

"Great, I'll pick you up at…?"

"Seven should be fine," Videl smiled as they reached the front of her house.

"Well then I'll see you at seven," Gohan said while watching her walk up to the gate, one she walked inside her house he grinned then shot towards his own home.

~*~

Videl sighed dreamily while walking inside her own home, as her face became to feel again. She smiled slightly and began walking upstairs and met up with her mother half way. "Why are you so happy? You're never this happy!"

"Oh nothing," Videl said while trying to walk upstairs again, but was stopped once more.

Videl's mother, Amber, stared into Videl's eyes and started to jump with joy, "You got asked out to go to a dance and you said yes!"

"Ok, how do you do that?" Videl asked while looking at her mother. "Or is it another 'mom' thing."

"It's a mom thing," Amber laughed while hugging her daughter. "So who are you going with?"

"Well…"

Amber's grin widened once more as she stared at the jacket Videl was wearing. Embroidered on the front were an orange star and the name 'Gohan.' Amber gasped and hugged her daughter tightly. "So you and Gohan are finally together. Oh he's such a nice boy, and I can't wait till I tell his mother!"

Videl paled slightly as she stared at her mother with uneasiness. Her mother was acting like a teenager…and well, that wasn't right. "Oh Dende, no! Don't tell Chichi, now things are definitely going to be hell!"

~*~

"Hiya Gohan, how are you? Did you tell Eric, Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl I said hi? Are you and Videl doing kissy faces? Is she my new sister? Where's your jacket?" Goten said while ambushing Gohan with questions.

"Calm down Goten!" Gohan said while blushing. "I'm fine, yes I told them, they said hi, no I'm not doing 'kissy faces' with Videl, no, she isn't your new sister, and I gave her my jacket to wear because she was cold."

Goten frowned slightly at the mention of Videl nothing being his sister. "But Mr. Vegeta said Videl as your mate!"

"She is not my mate!" Gohan exclaimed while feeling embarrassed. "We're just friends!"

Chichi then walked into the kitchen to see her two boys, and she smiled. "Well hello you two."

"Hiya mommy," Goten grinned.

"Hey mom, is it ok if I go out tonight?" Gohan asked hoping his mother wouldn't ask why he wanted to go out tonight, but everyone knows that is impossible for a parent to not ask why.

Chichi raised and eyebrow, "Why?"

Oh yes, and impossible it shall remain.

"Well the New Year's dance is tonight and-"

"Oh my Kami you asked out a girl!" Chichi said while almost going faint. "Who was the lucky girl?!"

"How did you know?"

"Never mind that, who was it?" She asked while looking into Gohan's eyes. She gasped again and beamed. "You asked Videl didn't you?!"

"Ok now you're really freaking me out," Gohan said while a bit frightened.

Chichi ignored his comment and smiled. "Of course you can go! Oh my, when are you leaving?"

"I'm picking her up at seven-"

"Well it's four o'clock mister, go get ready!"

~*~

It was six thirty and Videl told Erasa and Melanie about her encounter with Gohan and the conversation. The girls nodded smugly, knowing Gohan would ask he sooner or later.

"Told you so."

All three girls had less than two hours to get ready, and they immediately got to work. Erasa wore her velvet, baby pink dress while putting in her rose clips in her hair. Melanie wore a dressy red tank top and a black fitting denim skirt that went to her knees.

Videl wore a traditional Japanese silk dress that flowed freely above her knees and fitted her body perfectly. The dress was embroidered with black designing and had blue silk to clash with the whole dress. She curled her hair, then put it up in a bun and left a few strands loose down her face. She then added a small gem dragon a smiled. Erasa nodded but insisted on letting her do some light make up.

After a while Melanie and Erasa left to their own homes to be picked up, which left Videl alone to wait for Gohan. Mean while, downstairs Amber and Hercule were talking about their "grown up" daughter.

"I still don't think she should go out with him," Hercule said stiffly.

"Oh stop being so gauche and be proud of your daughter!" Amber reproached while glaring at her husband. "And if you mess with anything you know I'll hurt you."

Hercule gulped at his wife's request and nodded. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and the maids immediately opened the wooden door. Amber and Hercule turned their head and saw Gohan walking towards them in some khaki pants and a black dressy shirt. He smiled and bowed slightly at Amber.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Satan," Gohan said.                 

"Oh Gohan I've told you, it's Amber and Hercule," she smiled. "So how is your mother."

"Er just fine," he smiled while turning a bit red.

At the top of the stairs, Videl cleared her throat and began walking down slowly. Everyone turned their heads and smiled.

~*~

Gohan had never seen such a prettier sight. Sure, Videl was pretty either was, but when she dressed up she was gorgeous, absolutely alluring with her bluish violet eyes and that dress.

"Hey Gohan," she said softly.

"Hey Videl, you look great," Gohan said while smiling shyly.

"So do you," she smiled. "Bye everyone."

"What time will-"

"Have a nice time!" Amber yelled while covering Hercule's mouth. "They'll be back by midnight."

Gohan and Videl stepped outside and walked towards Gohan's car. Videl raised and eyebrow and Gohan laughed defensively. "Hey it would look quite strange flying."

"Guess your right," Videl said while getting in the open car door Gohan offered.

As they drove off, they started chatting about life in general, school, and graduation, and how college would be such an expierience. They finally reached the school and met up with a few of their friends and were being ambushed. There were quite a few gasps as they saw the 'cutie Gohan' and the 'hottie Videl' together, even though it was bound to happen.

"Vidy-Chan!" Erasa squealed while running up towards the couple with Sharpner in hand with Eric and Melanie following.

Sharpner and Eric grinned together and chuckled. "We knew you would go together, we win!"

"Shut up!" Melanie yelled. 

"No!" Eric retorted.

"You better or no kissy!" Melanie warned.

"Anything but that!" Eric begged. "I'm sowwy."

Everyone laughed and began to meet up with other girls and guys they knew. Occasionally everyone would dance, until at the final stroke and song. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, grab a partner to dance with because this is the last dance, and first kiss of the year!"

_Kiss me at midnight  
(5...)  
hey yeah...  
(4...)  
oh...  
(3, 2, 1!)   
Kiss me at midnight   
Dance until the morning light  
Party into the New Year  
All of my friends are here  
And when the timing's right  
Kiss me at midnight_

Gohan and Videl walked closely towards the dance floor and too each other. The demi-Saiyan nervously placed his hands around Videl's waist, while she shakily responded while looping her arms around his neck. She smiled into his eyes, and both began to dance with all the other couples slowly.

"Gohan," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

_  
  
Kiss...   
I've been waiting for the special night  
To be with you  
The colors of Christmas are still shining bright  
And I know what we're gonna do  
Anticipating, music is playing  
The magic is in the air  
All through the season  
Yo've been the reason  
I have so much love to share_

"No problem Videl," Gohan whispered back. "I'd do anything for you."

"Really?" she questioned.

Gohan smiled gently and pulled her closer to him as her grip tightened. Both stared into each other's eyes revealing bits of their past and life. Little did they now, their friends had their eyes on the new found couple, who didn't even know they were perfect for each other.

_Kiss me at midnight   
Dance until the morning light  
Party into the New Year  
All of my friends are here  
And when the timing's right  
Kiss me at midnight_

The two moved slightly back and forth while only keep this one moment to themselves. They were going to cherish the time they had left with each other, for it wasn't going to be long till graduation took its toll and sent everyone off to college.

"Hey Gohan," Videl said delicately. "Promise me something."

"What's that?" he asked while looking at her.

"Promise me that you wont leave me after graduation," she said.

Gohan started lovingly into her eyes and nodded. "Promise."

_  
  
Kiss...  
Kiss me at midnight  
Kiss...  
We've been making promises in the dark  
Our resolutions  
As a brand new year is about to start  
And we're together.  
Celebrating, no more waiting  
Our time has arrived  
The beat in my heart  
As the countdown starts  
Just look into my eyes  
Kiss me at midnight   
Dance until the morning light  
Party into the New Year  
All of my friends are here  
And when the timing's right  
Kiss me at midnight_

Sharpner and Erasa smiled at each other and whispered their vows of love and bliss towards each other along with Eric and Melanie. They kept staring off into the couple that all eyes were on. Soon everyone stopped dancing and were more interested in watching Gohan and Videl instead.

_  
  
Baby, it's New Year's Eve   
Time we can believe  
In making wishes  
Dreams come true  
Just for me and you_

Videl wished this moment would last forever, because this was pure bliss to her. She gently laid her head to rest against his chest and sighed deeply. Nothing could ruin this moment, not even the most embarrassing situation that she could think of…well maybe, yet little did she know all eyes were upon her and Gohan only and the embarrassment was far from gone.

_ Kiss me at midnight   
Dance until the morning light  
Party into the New Year  
All of my friends are here  
And when the timing's right  
Kiss me at midnight_

Gohan rested his head upon Videl's head and began thinking about the year that was coming. Midnight was close, and all he could ever ask for was right here. His friends were here, he wasn't with his crazy family, and his unknown mate was in his arms dancing the New Years away. He didn't want to let her go, but the song was going to end, like the year that was going away.

_  
  
Kiss me at midnight   
Dance until the morning light  
Party into the New Year  
All of my friends are here  
And when the timing's right  
Kiss me at midnight_

Everyone got with their partners and hugged each other tenderly and waited for the midnight power and rush. They were all excited but saddened because this was their last year in high school, and with the new comes challenges.

The song then started to end, but everyone seemed quite for the couple before their very own eyes. Even the some what enemy's of them couldn't help but smile at such a sweet sight before them. _  
  
  
Kiss me at midnight   
Dance until the morning light  
Party into the New Year  
All of my friends...._

Indeed the song did end and Gohan and Videl didn't realize it even so. As the music stopped they held each other, and the count down began without them realizing it.

"Five…four…three…two…one…HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Everyone yelled and began kissing each their boyfriends/girlfriends. Gohan and Videl didn't even listen to anybody, but were still in their own little world, and it almost clicked to them automatically…they kissed each other on their own.

~*~

"Happy New Years Hercule," Amber smiled as she and her husband shared a quick kiss. She smiled softly then an idea quirked in her mind. "Wasn't it at our New Years dance where you first declared you loved me?"

                                                            THE END

**__**

**__**

**__**


End file.
